The Start of Something New
by Starlight Kittycat
Summary: Wally refuses to look after Joey, so Kuki comes over. But, thanks to decommissioning, both cannot remember eachother. Will something new happen starting from a night of baby sitting? Will jerk and pervert Wally cause some problems? *ABANDONED*
1. Chapter 1

Start of Something New

**Start of Something New**

**Chapter1: Beginning. **

**A/N: Well, well, well Starlight returns! Finally. I'm not totally satisfied with this story. Well, I WAS on a major block and it was like picking the best cherries from a cherry tree to pick out the words to write this thing XD. AND I was gonna update this way sooner, but man, it WAS NOT easy. Well here we go, the first and fresh chapter of my new story "Start of Something New."**

"OUCH!! GETYOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!" 16 year old Wallabee Beatles bawled while hurling his little brother, Joey on the living room floor. Joey instantaneously screwed up a frown and fake tears oozed out of his wrinkled eyes.

"MOM! W-Wally threw me on the g-ground!!" Joey screeched his lungs out. Wally put on a miserable frown while massaging his throbbing scalp.

"Wally, did you throw Joey on the floor?" His mother's tired and exhausted voice reached his ears.

"_Yeah, _mom. I had to teach that idiotic creep not to play "Horsey" with my hair." He felt his voice drenched with sarcasm.

"Wally! You do not call your baby brother that!" His mom scolded him with a voice filled with anger as she appeared in the living room. Wally's mouth dropped as he saw his mom's face.

"M-Mom! Why do you have make up on your face and why are you all dressed up!!" He noticed the rise in the tone of his voice.

"Wally dear, your dad and I are going out to walk around town since we're new here."

"YES! I'll be fine _alone _in the house." He assured his mom while relaxing on the sofa. But his mom cleared her throat and pointed at Joey with her polished finger. Wally's mouth opened in complete horror.

"Nu-uh. There is NO WAY I'm gonna look after that hell on a Sunday night." He crossed his arms across his chest while glaring at his mom with angry electric-green eyes.

"And why not? " His mom crossed her arms too, as if challenging him. Wally's mind raced for excuses.

"Um… I-… Um… I got homework to do!" This was a total lie and his mom knew it. _Wallabee Beatles, the guy famous for 'not doing his homework' actually doing his homework?_ Fat chance.

"Hm… That's funny, I've never went to a school that gives you homework even before you step inside the building?" His mom's victory.

"Still, maybe you've never heard of that kind of school, but _I have._" Wallabee Beatles' victory.

"But I'm sure that you're not going to do your homework the _whole night?"_ His mom's victory again.

"NO- I mean, YES I AM GONNA DO IT ALL NIGHT!!" This week's winner is…. Wallabee Beatles!! His mom sighed, a sign of surrender.

"Fine! I'll hire a babysitter somehow." She disappeared with a frown on her face. Wally went back to staring a t the tube.

"I am NOT a idiotic creep!" Joey wailed stupidly.

"shut up." Wally was fighting to concentrate on the boxing match.

"I'm gonna tell mom that you told me to shut up!" Joey put on a baby-ish face.

"I thought I TOLD YOU to shut your mouth." Wally warned while trembling.

"No, you told me to 'shut up' not 'shut your mo-"

"I said, SHUT UP!!" Wally lost control and grabbed the neck of Joey's shirt. Joey began shuddering with real tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Wally! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" His mom shouted with her hands on her hips. Wally grunted and threw Joey on the ground.

"I've got a babysitter, she'll be arriving in a few minutes. Now, you can stay with Wally without causing any trouble for a few minutes, right? Mommy had to make a lot of calls to get that babysitter, so you be a good boy."

"Okay mommy!" But that grin on Joey's face did not look naïve at all. In a few moments time, Joey and Wally were alone in the house.

"Aren't you gonna do your homework, Wally?" Joey asked with a questioning look.

"In your dreams, do you thing I'm gonna waste my precious Sunday doing homework that's not even assigned?" Wally grinned evilly.

"Hey, that means that you lied to mom!" Joey put on a angry look.

"Least of my concerns." Wally mumbled casually while crossing his legs on the sofa.

"That's not FAIR! How come you're aloud to lie and I'm not!" Joey clenched his puny fists on his sides, as if threatening Wally. He sighed as he remembered the time when he actually had to _move _to give the impression that he was physically powerful. But no, he was a symbol of fear, without having to move a single finger- or at least in his old school.

"Whatever." Wally went back to staring at the tube when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Joey had developed a habit of answering all the doors he could.

"I was gonna make you get the door, even if you didn't want to." Wally somewhat mumbled at Joey. He was paying no attention to the person coming in the house, but looked up when he heard a mysteriously addictive voice.

"Hullo! You must be er… Joey's er… brother!" She had large violet eyes with long black straight hair. She looked cute- and familiar.

"Yeah, you must be the er… Babysitter." He tried to talk as casually as he could, but for some reason, his heart was about to explode.

"Yup!" She sure was a cheerful one. After a few minutes of silence, Wally went back to looking at the tube, and the girl started to talk to Joey. But somehow, he couldn't concentrate on this wrestling match. He was waiting for the sitter to come back, so that could talk one on one. But that time didn't come. However, he heard the sound of china break with the girl's scream. He dashed to the kitchen where the sound was coming from. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him

"WTF…" There were pieces of china scattered on the floor and the girl had her hands covered in scarlet blood that was now dripping onto the floor. Large pieces of china were scattered everywhere on the floor. In front of the wide eyed girl, Joey stood also wide eyed, staring from his own hand, to the china on the floor, and then to the girl's bleeding hand.

"JOEY BEATLES!" Wally understood at once. He couldn't plug up the anger in him anymore. He punched Joey with his fist as hard as he could. Joey fell on the ground, too shocked to even cry.

"I liked you better when you were a baby! You bug me everysingle day of your damn life and now you are throwing dishes at people?? You hopeless git!" He kept hitting every inch of Joey's body that he could reach. The girl shouted while pulling on his hood. When that didn't work, she threw Ice cold FREEZING water over Wally's head. Wally gave out a yelp and Joey ran, for his life. He looked up, the girl was panting with sweat and tears mangled on her face with more blood dripping on the floor. She looked as if she could feint any moment because of the loss of blood. Her face was like a sheet of paper…

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER!! Please review. They make my day. Won't update till I get 3 reviews; **


	2. A certain shorttempered Aussie

Chapter2- A certain short-tempered Aussie

**Chapter2- A certain short-tempered Aussie.**

**A/N: Hello! I am back with a new chapter of my new story Okay, I know it's been a **_**long **_**time since update, but chill, I'm busy studying for a big test coming up in about 18 days. (yes, I try to keep my grades) Thanks a lot to my current reviewers, **_**breezy-kuki,whos that girl, numbuh 666, NonMetallicMetal, and of course JGOG123! Anyways, enjoy. **_

"Nah, it's okay, I mean, it's just a cut… er…. Some… cuts." The girl tried to draw her hand away from Wally's strong grip.

"Still. That china could have been really dirty or infected with – er… well, anyways that's not my point." Wally held onto her white and shaking hand. He was trying to get her to the hospital. Weird thing though- he could not understand why he cared for this girl.

"No, it's okay, no REALLY!" The girl was struggling to loosen his grip. He had to admit- she was pretty strong- that is, for a girl.

"Fine. But at least put on these bandages?" Wally let go of her and threw her a pack of bandages. She hesitated for a while, but soon began patching herself up. Wally threw himself on the cushiony sofa and gestured to the girl to do the same. Once again, she wavered for a while, but soon allowed herself to sit next to him, of course keeping a distance of 1 foot between them. An embarrassing silence overwhelmed them as they both turned red. The girl broke the silence by speaking first.

"So… um… I haven't seen you around. Which school do you go to?" She crossed her legs while talking. Wally couldn't help but scan every inch of her perfectly lined body. She was-

"Argh! Where do you think your looking at!" She screeched while smacking him, right on the head. Wally gritted his teeth.

"Why you little….!" He put on the most threatening look and glared at the girl. However, she was showing no sign of fear. Her face didn't change, and she merely crossed her arms and glared back. Wally was alarmed by the small rebel. He was starting to enjoy his time with this girl. In where he used to live, no one had the guts to stare at him.

"PREV!" She screamed while trying to get off the sofa. He felt his face burn as he tried to calm her down. He grabbed her wrist while putting a hand over her mouth. And that- was a BIG mistake. She squealed louder than ever and squirmed, using every part of her body to get away from him. Wally retrieved his hand from her mouth, but she kept kicking and punching and her leg happened to kick his-

"Ooff…" Wally fell down on the floor while his hands on the crotch of his pants. The pain was incredible. The girl's eyes turned wide as she stared at him, moaning in pain.

"Oh, got! I'm really sorry!" She squealed while helping him up.

"It's- okay- I'm –fine…!" Wally spoke with tears of pain in his eyes. She stared at him in pain with innocent eyes. Next thing he knew- she was laughing like crazy.

"Hey! It's-not-funny! Seriously, you girls don't know how painful that is…!" His words made her laugh even more. She clutched onto the sofa and laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks. Wally just stared at her in pain, waiting for her to grab her mind back. He couldn't help but think that she was a really weird girl. In several ways. She was definitely different from other girly girls…!

"Sorry, ha ha, you are really funny, er… what was your name again?" She scratched her head as if trying to remember.

"Wallabee, just call me Wally, Beatles." A naughty smile spread across her face as she held out her hand.

"Wallabee… That sure is a funny name, though I feel I have encountered that name before…. Anyways, I'm Kuki- Kuki Sanban." Kuki… so that was her name. Normally, he would have punched someone who called his name funny to death, but she was an exception. Wally sat on the sofa once again and Kuki did the same. He really felt like they had been friends for as long as they were alive. Just a few hours ago, they met for the first time, yet he felt so close. She seemed as if she felt the same. It wasn't that easy to get along with strangers like that.

"Gosh, I have a headache from all that laughing." Wally glared at her.

"What?" Kuki asked while shrugging her shoulders in a very naughty way. Soon, they were goofing around like old friends. Arrgh, those hormones. He hoped that he wasn't actually _flirting _with a girl who he met for the first time. He was having quite an enjoyable time when Joey appeared in the living room, killing all fun and games.

"Oh my…" Kuki gasped. Joey had a black eye and a bloody lip. He burst into tears as soon as Kuki took notice of his presence. But Wally felt no guilt, what so ever as Kuki tried to soothe Jeoy. He merely stared onto the tube while crossing his legs on the sofa. He was wondering what to tell his mom though… But that was really not one of his greatest concerns. This had happened before, and his mom wasn't too fussy about that. But currently Kuki.. was his problem. She was a mysteriously addictive girl. She was so familiar… Yet so- unfamiliar!

"Wally…" He was staring into open space when Kuki's voice caught his attention. Joey was nowhere to be seen, and she was slowly walking up to him. She wasn't smiling. She had a serious look that didn't suit her very well. Her violet eyes met his electric green ones. He winced.

"You really shouldn't have done that… What are you gonna tell your parents, and what if something happens to Joey?" Her eyes were full of deep concern.

"I don't care a damn bit about that devil. We both know that he deserved what he got tonight." He stared back coldly.

"How could you say that…?" She looked startled. He realized that she had a really tender side- just like him…

"I _would _be treating her like a brother if _he _treats _me _like a elder brother!" He knew that the had sounded very foolish.

"You should try to understand him first!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Do you think that I didn't try?" His eye twitched.

"You should keep trying!" She was really acting like his problem was her own. Of course, Wally the "jerk and pervert" didn't like "People butting into his business."

"Why do you care! Stop butting into other people's lives." He realized how cool he had sounded. She looked deeply hurt. She glared at him.

"I was… just trying to help…" Her voice dropped into an icy tone.

"I don't need crappy help from some girl!" He shot back. This time she looked really sad. He could clearly see her fighting away the tears that were just about to roll down her cheeks. But she managed to put a smile on her face.

"Okay, Wally, I'm sorry for being such a crappy idiot. Look at the time. It's time for me to go… I guess… I'll see you…- or not." With that, she darted out of his house, leaving him stupidly lone in the room. He didn't get a single thing. Why was he the "matador" and bully of the school actually feeling sorry for a weird girl… Why was he, known as the toughest guy in where he had lived, showing a bit of his soft side because of a girl! How could this girl defeat him like this? What was this dumb feeling?

**A/N:Cut. Rushed chapter. Sorry about that. XD Well, I guess This certain short tempered Aussie should know something called ' love at first site' eh? How was it? Terrible? Weird? Not your type? Stupid? Awsome? Tell me your view by pressing the purplish 'go' button down there! This time I won't update until I get 4 reviews!**


	3. OH, boy

Chapter 3: Oh boy,

**Chapter 3: Oh boy,**

**A/N: Hiya everyone? Did you think I wasn't gonna update this story anymore? Well you were wrong coz I am right now. I had this test, okay, lets not talk about the results but the fact that it is over is just … gr8.**

**Well here we go onto the third chapter of this story, (you might have to go back to the second because you forgot everything) oh and P.S this chappie is Kuki's POV kk? Here we go, lights, camera, action!**

'_Drrrriiiiiiiiiiing' _Kuki Sanban awoke with a start as her alarm went off. She reached for her bedside and managed to turn off her bright pink alarm clock. She gave a big yawn as she sat up, her eyes half closed. But all of a sudden, her drooping eyelids flickered open in shock. All of last night's event drifted inside her empty head. The guy called Wally….. And what she had done with him….. She couldn't believe it. How could she flirt with a guy who she had never seen before..! What on Earth was she thinking about! Flirting with a guy.. There were tons of about to date her if she just said 'yes' why was it him!

"No.. It's okay, Kuki. You aren't even gonna see him again, besides, I wasn't flirting… Yes, that's right, All I tried to do was build up some friendship, that is until he went and spoiled everything." She convinced herself. She was happy. But boy, she was wrong. 30 minutes later, she was packed up and ready to go to school. She stepped out of her house feeling the morning breeze. She walked up to the bus stop and greeted some of her friends along with her best friend, Abby.

"Hey, Kooks" Abby gestured at her to sit down.

"Hey Abbs," She answered in a somewhat cheerful voice. They had some girl to girl talk until the bus came. They stepped on and took a seat. Silence passed. Abby must've felt pretty awkward, because she broke the silence.

"So… Have you got a date yet?" Abby smirked.

"No…" Kuki tried not to look offended.

"Oh, but I really don't get how a girl like you cant get a bf. I mean, you are the prettiest girl in our school!" Abby chuckled

"Oh, shut up" Kuki said to Abby in a playful way.

. . . . .

"Settle down, Settle down!" The teacher came inside the classroom as the students hushed. Kuki just continued on doodling on her desk because she didn't like the admiring stares from the boys in her class. She drew a circle, following with a neck, body, arm, leg and finally she drew a smiling face. She couldn't help but snicker at her rather childish drawing.

"If miss Sanban can save her doodling for later,…" She turned scarlet as she realized that everyone was staring at her. Some of her friends laughed out loud. Kuki dropped her pencil

"That's better, now I will introduce our new student. Please make him feel welcome" A tall boy with baggy jeans and a orange hoodie entered the room. Kuki could swear her heart missed a beat. When her heart was working again, it was thumping against her chest like mad.

'no… it can't be' But she couldn't mistake the blonde hair and dazzling green eyes…!

"Everyone, this is Wallabee Beatles, Wallabee, the class" he didn't seem like he had noticed her- yet.

"Hey" Wally had let out one single word and he had bought the girls' love. hysterical whispers spread across the class like a contagious disease.

"Wallabee, please have a seat and please settle down everyone." Everyone hushed once more as Wally walked up to a empty, not very far away from her. The class begun, and every person started doing whatever they used to do in class, whether it was doodling or taking notes. Kuki on the other hand leaned her hot head on the desk while hiding herself with her text book. She could still hear her heart thumping loudly as she kept wiping her palm on her jeans every few seconds.

"psst. Earth to kuki" Abby nudged her with her pen. She looked at her

"You okay, girl?" She merely nodded and looked away. She knew that abby wasn't convinced. As soon as class was over, she dashed out and darted towards the bathroom, ignoring her friends' numerous calls. Kuki comforted her thumping heart once in the deserted and cool bathroom. She tried to relax but it was nearly impossible. Wallabee Beatles… Going to her school? She shook all over as she stepped out of the bathroom. With the corner of her eyes, she spotted Wally surrounded with a bunch of popular boys and girls- her friends. Great. He was one of them now. There was no way to change it. Through the whole day, she heard girls chatting about Wally and she tried to dodge all of her close friends. As soon as school was over, she tried to dodge all of the boys that lingered around her- trying to do…. Something with her. That's when one of her friends trapped her…

"Kuki! What's wrong with you today? You've been avoiding us all day. Come on we're hanging out at the new guy's coughWally'scough house today." She blinked her mascara eyes a few times

"Um.. I don't know;…"

"Oh don't be stupid Kuki , we always hang out after school lets go." She tried to get away from chloe's grip but failed. She was dragged all the way to where Wally and her friends were. She sighed and looked up. Their eyes met. They both froze with mixed emotions…

**A/N: CuT!! Well done with this chappie **

**What do you think.? Stupid? Awsome? Tell me in your reviews. Won't update until I get 5 or more reviews this time I'm Evil!! HehE **


	4. Unexpected

Chapter 4- Unexpected

**Chapter 4- Unexpected**

**A/N: Hello! I'm fiiiinaaaalllly back after a few weeks (or was it months… hmm) of "Not updating" Sorry if I disappointed some of you cough But well here's the next chapter of this story Thanks to all my past reviewers and I suggest that you should read chapter 3 again, to remember the end part.**

Wally stared in her violet eyes. Kuki stared at his green eyes. After a few seconds, Wally spoke up first, breaking the connection in their eyes.

"Okay, listen you guys, I don't think we'll be able to 'hang out' at my house at the moment." He was trying with all his might to squirm out of the awkward situation between him and Kuki. But his words resulted in an even more awkward situation.

"Excuse Me?" Chloe narrowed her blue eyes.

"What." Wally shot back.

"Excuse me, I think you have mistaken something. If YOU want to be one of us, YOU have to follow our rules. That means YOU have to do what we tell you to do or YOU will never end up to be one of us. What we want today is to go to YOUR house" Chloe crossed her arms with an arrogant look.

"What-?" Wally spat out with a ridiculous look

"I told you- YOU can't decide anything, That is, if you don't want to play a part with those-" she pointed at a group of people "-cabbage heads." Chloe examined her perfectly trimmed fingernails.

"Who the crud made such a cruddy rule? And I think YOU are the one who has mistaken something. I never wanted to hang out with you. Weren't _you _the one who tried to flirt with _me _the moment I stepped in this building?" Wally sneered at Chloe who looked horrified.

"W-What did you say?" Her voice was trembling with shock. Apparently she was never so offended before.

"Do you want me to say it again, in front of all your frien-" SMACK. Chloe slapped Wally's cheek. Wally softly touched his face with a few fingers. It was burning hot. He could feel anger bubbling up inside him- after all, he wasn't famous for having a good temper.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU DUNCE!" She had crossed the line. He strongly gripped her wrists and slammed her against the wall, making her squeeze out fake tears. A few boys in the crowd tried to pull him off of her, but of course, they were no match for "The wallabee Beatles". He changed the position of his finger, pressing on a place in her wrist, where she would sense immense pain, as he had learned before during martial arts. As he had expected, Chloe screamed in pain, making all her friends panic. That's when he felt a sudden yank on his hood, making him choke. He let go of Chloe's wrists and her friends surrounded her. His vision was slowly fading away as he was suffocating. The more he struggled to get free, the more his senses slowly faded away.

"Stay still and I'll let go" A British accent reached his ears. He did as the voice said, he stayed quite and stopped moving, and he felt sudden air fill his lungs, as the attacker released him. He realized that a tear had slipped out of his eyes and he was on all fours on the floor, still choking and coughing.

"Are you okay?" The attacker reached out a hand. He hesitated for a moment, but grabbed the boy's hand and stood up. He had black sunglasses, red turtle-neck shirt and khaki jeans. An unusual thing was that he was- bald.

"Hey! What are you doing here!!" Chloe spat out at the bald guy, clutching her wrist with tearful eyes.

"For your info, I just saved your wrist, but I might have as well just let this guy sever your wrist off!" The guy shouted at Chloe.

"I never asked for your help! Get lost! Get lost! Get out of here!!" Chloe screeched, making Wally's insides bubble up in anger again. He was about to attack again, when this time Kuki got in action.

"Hey Chloe! Don't talk to my friend like that!" Kuki narrowed her eyes and glared at Chloe, leaving her dumbfounded

"Excuse me? 'my friend?' Oh please, Kuki, don't tell me this baldy is your friend!" Chloe jeered at her

"As a matter of fact, he is." Kuki raised her voice.

"OH.. Dear.. I thought you were MY friend!" Chloe stroked her long blonde hair

"Yes I _was_. And I'm ashamed of it. Let's go Nigel." Kuki shot a last glare at Chloe and walked away with 'Nigel' Wally just stupidly followed them.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY KUKI SANBAN! YOU TOO BEATLES!" Chloe shouted some more curse words.

"Don't mind them Nigel, they're just too clique." Kuki said in a way that everybody can hear. Chloe kept saying something but soon they were out of the building and her voice was vanished. About a few feet behind Nigel and Kuki, Wally was just following them dumbly, that is until Nigel turned around.

"Um… Excuse me?" Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Wally raised his eyebrow too.

"Will you go away?" Kuki interrupted Nigel. Wally was totally taken aback at her sudden request.

"No, that's not what I was gonna say, I was gonna say… Well… um look. Do you have time today?" Nigel asked Wally. Wally was even more taken aback by Nigel's sudden request

"Oh, yeah, I do." Wally put on a puzzled look

"Well, in that case. Follow me" Nigel demanded

"Wha-? What the heck are you thinking about!!" Kuki suddenly looked very alarmed

"Oh, You'll see. It's got something to do with.. our new operative."


	5. New

Chapter 5- Make up

**Chapter 5- New**

**A/N: Hello I am back with a new chapter of this story Thanks to aaalllll of my current reviewers for reading and complimenting my cheesy story!() I think the last chapter was the worst chapter so far so, trust me, this will improve. I dunno how good (or bad) chapter 5 is, but here it is anyways XD Enjoy :**

"N-New operative..?" Kuki frowned with a panicky mind.

"Yup." Nigel crossed his arms and stood casually, as if this wasn't much of a big deal.

"W-we don't need a new operative, I mean we've been totally FINE with ONLY 4 OPERATIVES THE PAST 3 YEARS!" Kuki caught the raise in her tone and quickly controlled it before it looked to suspicious. "I mean- what makes you say we need a new one now;;?" She tried to lower her voice in view of the fact that she saw a passing pedestrian staring at her like he would to a pig sitting mannerly while drinking tea out of a cup.

"Well, look. I'll put it this way. Now, think. What is my main job in sector V?" Nigel asked in a matter-of-factly voice that sort of freaked her.

"Well," She started off carefully while rolling her eyeballs upwards to think "you are the leader and…-"

"Yes, I am the leader and I organize most of, well everything- going around in my territory. Next. What does numbuh 5 do?" He raised an eyebrow and that TOTALLY freaked her out!

"Well.. er… she's um.. second in command, but I really don't get your point so- "

"she's second in command and most of the time she helps me around and helps everyone else too. How bout numbuh 2?" She was starting to get irritated about him cutting her off.

"He, is the designer-" This time she was prepared to be interrupted.

"and he makes weapons, blueprints, designs, and fixes everything around our territory. So what do _you_ do?" Nigel asked once again, and that- was horrifying. To be honest, Nigel was one of her best friends, but sometimes he could get pretty strict, as he is the leader. This was one of those times.

"Me? Well, I…" she had never thought about her definite 'position' before. Nigel sensed her difficulties and spoke up.

"Lets put it this way. While numbuh 5 and I are organizing stuff, and numbuh 2 is er… inventing, what do you do?" Nigel spoke in that matter-of-factly voice again.

"Um… I… play with rainbow monkeys..?" She unconfident and barely hearable voice.

"For heaven's sake! You train! You fight all the simulated villains in that 'demo room' or you do some cartwheels or plan any skills or practice them!!" He cried out loud

"Oh that. Yes. I train." She added stupidly

"_yes. So?_ That means you are the full-time fighter in our sector. We all know the basics but you're the one who goes above the basics." Nigel spoke slowly and clearly as if he was talking to a mentally disturbed person that couldn't understand even the easiest words.

"Yeah, and…? Just get to the point! Kuki was loosing her patience.

"So we need another full-time fighting member! Not that you're terrible or something, but well you _are _a girl," She glared at him with fire-filled eyes "well, not that I'm offending girls or anything,.. _But _I have concluded that we need a guy member to back you up. Our sector is steadily gaining power in the whole organization, which means that we will spend more time on missions and that means more fighting! And this guy-" he was inferring to Wally "seems, well okay! I mean he has a good physical condition," Kuki blushed as she saw Wally's muscles. "and I have no idea who would be the fifth member if he won't do it. Besides, the supreme commander of the KND said that he was gonna send numbuh 13 to our sector if we didn't find a new member by this week, and surly you don't want _him._" Nigel raised an eyebrow again. This time Kuki could agree with him because, well Numbuh 13 was a COMPLETE CREEP!

"B-but what if he won't do it?" She was desperate to find a problem but she was against all odds.

"We'll ask that now. Yes, er… What's your name again?" Nigel scratched his head.

"Wallabee Beatles." Wally answered after a few seconds of hesitating.

"Nigel Uno." Nigel held out a hand and Wally shook it. "So… You've heard the entire situation. So, what do you say?" There was a hint of desperation in Nigel's voice.

'please don't say yes…' Kuki was silently thinking. But the weird thing was a part of her head actually _wanted _him to say yes.

"I… Erm…" Wally's face was filled with feud.

"Please?" Nigel asked anxiously.

"Well… Erm… Oh, why not. I'll do it." Wally smiled sheepishly.

'Yes! I mean- No!' Kuki was shocked at her own sudden reaction to wally's answer. Something told her that this was going to be a long day.

XXX

About Approximately 2 hours later, Somehow Kuki was in an extremely uncomfortable situation. Nigel practically flew to the tree house in joy because of Wally's acceptation to be a member. The past 2 hours he bored Wally to death by telling him everything- EVERYTHING about the TND. It was amazing how Wally carefully listened (or at least pretended to listen) to everything Nigel said. After his 'lecture' he had sorted everything out and Wally was- to Kuki's half disgust, half joy a TND member with the codename- numbuh 4. So now, they (Abby, Hoagie, Nigel Kuki Wally) were all sitting in a circle in the main room with pizzas and coke to celebrate the joining of Wally.

"Hey, you look pretty fit" Hoagie, who was skinny with less muscles told Wally while shoving a pizza in his mouth.

"Thanks, man" Wally beamed. They were already so natural with Wally in the sector. Wally was also acting like they had been best friends, that is except for Kuki, who was the only one chewing on her cheesy pizza with a slight frown. Everyone except her had big smiles on their faces as they enjoyed themselves while gulping up soda and chatting gleefully.

"I mean when you came into class, all the girls gaped at you and particularly Kuki!" She jerked her head up as she heard Hoagie talking about her.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" She narrowed her eyes at Hoagie who winked at her with an evil look. With the corner of her eyes she saw Wally turn into a shade of red. When Wally was occupied with Nigel, Hoagie leaned down to her and whispered in her ear.

"It's all good for you if you date Wally. Leave it to me" Hoagie smirked

"WHAT!! Don't you dare try!" Kuki hissed back.

"Try me." Hoagie kept mocking her. She felt a surge of panic because she knew when Hoagie said he was gonna do something, he was.

"Argh! You're not even a friend!" Kuki crossed her arms and turned red in anger. She let her long, black hair cover her face.

"What? I'm just joking Kuki, don't worry." Hoagie gave a pat on her back but she sprinted out of the room with anger overwhelming her. Behind, she could hear Abby scolding Hoagie about what he had just done.

**A/N: End! This was also a pretty weird chapter and there was no romance. I promise to give you at least a bit of romance in the next chapter ok? At least 5 reviews ,please. Have a nice day **


End file.
